The objective of this project is to develop various ophthalmic instruments applicable to clinical ophthalmology. Emphasis has been placed on the development of a stereoscopic fundus camera for production of simultaneous stereoscopic photographs with a high degree of resolution and minimal distortion. The camera, which has now been designed and produced, is being perfected from many aspects. Aperture sizes and separations are an important factor in producing various degrees of depth effect and definition. These variations in aperture sizes and separations are being studied and tested. Photographs are also being taken on a routine basis to collect data which can be analyzed for minute changes in depth changes in various conditions such as glaucomatous cupping. These photographs can be subjected to stereophotogrammetry for accurate production of contours and sections. However, a stereocomparator, which can be used in the doctor's office, seems to be a more logical and practical solution to the analysis of these photographs. Emphasis is now being placed on producing such a comparator and it would appear that it would be feasible to make such a piece of equipment. Other projects in ophthalmic instrumentation are also under way such as autofocusing of the simultaneous stereoscopic fundus camera, stereoscopic retroillumination photographs of the lens, and accurate determination of anterior chamber depth by optical means. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: International Ophthalmology Clinics, Vol. 16, No. 2, 1976, Ophthalmic Photography: Stereophotographic Systems, David D. Donaldson, M.D.